joeytje50fandomcom-20200214-history
Parsonsda/Sigil drop
21:35 holy shit 21:35 im fucking rich!!!!!!!!!! 21:36 k 21:36 Joey|brb has changed nick to Joeytje50 21:36 http://img815.imageshack.us/img815/7500/110522203505.png 21:36 okay 21:36 usually 21:36 you never crop your images 21:36 now 21:36 you do 21:36 show us the full image 21:36 joey 21:36 i always crop 21:36 and i cant uncrop 21:37 not with your Nomad image... 21:37 Swiz ~Swizz3ld@wikia/Ssswizmig has joined #wikia-runescape 21:37 that one with Pathetic! thingy 21:37 that took ages to load 21:37 i croped my nomad images 21:37 nope 21:37 infact 21:37 i got it on my pc 21:43 let's analyse http://img815.imageshack.us/img815/7500/110522203505.png 21:44 okay 21:44 look at his prayer 21:44 52 pts left 21:44 That box is nowhere near the "sigil" 21:44 ? 21:44 if you look carefully, it shows around 50% prayer left 21:44 lol 21:44 !stats Parsonsda 21:45 !prayer Parsonsda 21:45 @prayer parsonsda 21:45 -RuneScript- *** [ PRAYER ]: Parsonsda Rank: 312,276 | Level: 70 | Exp: 738,230 (5.66% of 99) | Exp to lvl 71: 76,215 (0.78% to 71) | Effigies: 5@17,010xp | Penguin Points: 44@1,750xp | PC Points: 530@144xp | Zeal: 36@2,160xp | ToG: 1,271@60xp 21:45 -RuneScript- Required for 76,215 prayer exp: Frost Dragon Bones: 424 E:106 A:121 | Baby Dragon Bones: 2,541 E:636 A:726 | Dragon Bones: 1,059 E:265 A:303 | Infernal Ashes: 1,220 E:305 A:349 | Big Bones: 5,081 E:1,271 A:1,452 | Ourg Bones: 545 E:137 A:156 21:45 Level 70 21:45 wat? still private commands? 21:45 anyway 21:45 if you're 70 pray 21:45 [ PRAYER ]: Parsonsda Rank: 312,276 | Level: 70 | Exp: 738,230 (5.66% of 99) | 21:45 your pray is not gonna be 50% if you got 50 pts left 21:45 which makes this another lie 22:05 Parsonsda: 1 tip for the future 22:05 do 22:05 not 22:05 lie 22:05 stop call me a lie 22:05 so you say it was not a lie that you got that sigil? 22:05 next u be saying im lieing im making a new yt anaimtion shpw 22:06 no! 22:06 you did pretend to get one though 22:06 wtf, i never said i had one, lol, i said i wish i had one 22:06 nope 22:06 you said you were rich 22:06 then showed us a pic of why that was so 22:06 and that was a pic of a sigil 22:07 that a typo then 22:07 nope 22:07 a typo is a minor spelling mistake or a mishit of a key 22:07 if you say something like 22:07 21:35 holy shit 21:35 im fucking rich!!!!!!!!!! 22:07 that's not a spelling mistake or mishit 22:10 and joey please dont lie to me 22:10 what? 22:10 where did I lie to YOU? 22:10 u know what i mean 22:10 nope 22:10 absolutely not 22:10 yes 22:11 let me make it easy for u 22:11 u r a NOOB 22:12 now 22:12 i need to get back to work 22:12 parsons 22:12 what was that "u r a NOOB" about? 22:12 is being a noob according to a liar a lie? 22:13 if u need me call me, im in another irc, that i cant let any other user in, due to unspeakable reasons 22:13 parsons can I join? 22:13 Parsonsda|KVKSS has changed nick to Parsonsda 22:14 let me check 22:14 no, soz there rolplaying 22:14 if u enter now, it upset them